Beautiful
by Dude. My name is never ever
Summary: Sabrina hates her looks. All that she thinks she is a ugly little girl, surrounded by beauty. But Puck thinks otherwise... Puckabrina.


**Hello gorgeous! Today I was feeling ugly, so I wrote a story about it. XD My story takes place around the time when Sabrina here is getting interested in makeup. I thought it would be perfect because she's more concerned about how she looks, but they aren't in danger of the Hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a fan honey. This story is based on girls who think they're nothing but ugly, and so when describing Sabrina's physical features, I might offend some people. That is not my intention. None of the things I guess I'm 'labling' as ugly are ugly. Not at all. I'm sorry if you do feel offened, b,ut remember you ARE beautiful. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better or something like that. I really do truly believe that everyone is beautiful.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Scratch.<em> With a final stroke of her pencil and a quiet sigh, Sabrina Grimm leaned back onto the hard wood of her desk chair. Running her fingers through her soft, if slightly tangled long blond hair, she stared down at her drawing. Thin lips, smaller eyes, eyebrows in need of a good trim, nose too small for her face... Ugly. Ugly, ugly, ugly girl. Puck was right. She was so very unbelivably ugly. She felt her eyes start to water. Angrily rubbing her eyes, she let out a groan of frustration. Why couldn't she be beautiful like her mom? Daphne was only 7, and Sabrina could already tell she was going to be beautiful. Jet black hair, big brown eyes, dimples, such a pretty smile...

Sabrina crumpled up her paper and threw it to the ground. Hot tears formed, blurring her vision. She collapsed on her bed and for the first time in forever, let the tears fall. Quietly sobbing into her pillow, she cried herself to sleep.

Thud, thud, thud! A harsh knocking brought Sabrina out of her restless sleep. Groaning, she yelled-

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!" She flopped over on her stomach and covered her head with a large pillow.

"Oh well, dogface. The old lady says it's time for dinner and she wants to see you out there now," Puck sneered. "She told me if I had to drag you out here than I can, and that if you don't come down within the next minute, I get your dessert for the rest of the month,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sabrina grumbled, slowing rolling out of bed.

Cheeks burning at his insult, she clumsily made her way over to the door and down the stairs.

"_Libling! _I haven't seen you all afternoon! Are you alright?" Granny asked, concern eched on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Granny," Smiling tightly, Sabrina slid into her seat beside Daphne.

Granny smiled. "Good. We're having camel hump soup tonight," she said while passing the bowls to each child.

"Mmm. I love camel hump soup! Thanks Granny!" Daphne grinned enthusiastically and dug onto her soup.

Sabrina eyed it warily. She took a small, hesitant sip before pushing it away.

"Granny, can I please be excused?"

"Of course," Granny replied sadly. "You sure you're okay?"

Sabrina nodded.

"You gonna eat that?" Puck asked around a mouthful of soup.

Shaking her head she pushed it towards him and watched him scarf it down for a moment. Rolling her eyes at him, she headed back to her room.

When she got to her room, she slowly picked up her self portrait. Unwrinkling it, she stared at herself.

"I hate you," She wispered. "I _hate _you," ripping her drawing in half, she threw it into her green trash can. Storming to the kitchen table she threw on her jacket and ran onto the porch, slamming the door behind her. Sitting down on her favorite rocking chair, she watched the darkening sky. Not long after, Puck stepped outside.

"What do yo-" Sabrina growled.

"Mind if I join you?" Puck sat down next to her. So much for asking.

"Yes. Go away," Sabrina glared.

Puck smirked. "Oh well."

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked crossing her arms over her chest. Frowning, he turned towards her.

"Can I not just sit here with you?"

"No. And 'with me'? Why would you want to sit with me? You're probably just going to insult me, and I am not in the mood Puck," she stated, annoyed.

"I won't insult you. I promise," his said softly.

"I don't believe you." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

His eyes flashed with hurt. He quickly recovered, but not before Sabrina noticed. She felt bad for hurting him, but all he ever did was insult her. Why would this time be any different?

"Fine," frowning, he stood up. "I try to be nice, but all I get is a glare and regection," he glared at her. "I'm going inside. The one time I try to be nice! The one time!" he muttered, walking to the door.

Feeling guilty, she called out to him.

"Wait! I mean, uh," she flushed. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "You can, er, sit by me if you want." Quite sure she looked like a tomato, she patted the seat next to her. He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to sit down.

He grinned. "Could bear being away from me for even a minute?"

She flushed harder. "No! You know what? I knew it! Only here to insult me. You know-"

"Calm down, dogface I was _kidding."_ he cut her off, smirking. "Now, I know something's bothering you. What is it?" He asked, his face completely serious.

"Whaaat? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She turned away.

"Grimm." She turned around, surprised at the caring tone in his voice. "I _know _something's wrong. I promise I won't make fun of you, or tell everyone, or anything." His face completely serious, she sighed.

"Fine. I'm trusting you. And trust me if you are lying I will make you regret it."

"I'm not lying."

Bitting her lip she burst out-

"I'm ugly, okay? I have small eyes, a abnormally tiny nose, thin lips, ugly eyebrows, big hands, big feet, and all I hear all day, from YOU, is insult after insult after insult! I _know _I'm ugly, you don't need to remind me! I hate my looks and..." her voice cracked. "The world is better off without my ugly face," eyes watering, she looked at the floor.

Puck stared at her. Then he burst out laughing. Sabrina's eyes widened in fury.

"How dare you!" She punched him in the arm as hard as she could. He kept on laughing. "You, I, you, ugh! I can't believe you! I trusted you! You promised me you wouldn't! I hate you!" She started to storm off when Puck grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I know I promised. But the thing is..." he suddenly stopped, blushing.

"What? Tell me! You owe me,"

He sighed. "Only because I owe you. Um, you, Sabrina, are so, so, um, incredibly pretty that it just, kinda, surprised me you were insecure. I'm sorry for all the things I said. Forgive me?" He stuck out his hand for a handshake, sheepish.

Sabrina's jaw dropped. He thought she was pretty? But... what? All he ever did was insult her! He frowned.

"You okay?"

She nodded, reaching out to shake his hand.

"I, um, forgive you," she flushed.

He grinned. "Good. But you can't tell anyone." He warned. "Promise?"

She nodded, still dazed.

"Good. I'm uh, going back inside. See ya later,"

"Bye,"

He quickly went inside. Sabrina sat down in her chair.

_He thinks I'm pretty. He thinks I'm PRETTY. He thinks I'M pretty._ She smiled softly. Soon after, she went inside, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. That was so cheesy. But I love cheesy things so whatever! =D<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. **

**Goodbye gorgeous! Mwah!**


End file.
